In a camera for shooting four frames simultaneously, a frame shooting device is provided for not only the simultaneous shooting of entire frames but also for the partial shooting of one frame or two frames. Heretofore, as a the frame shooting device of this kind, as shown in FIG. 8, an opposite angle light shielding plate 52 is provided which has a rotary shaft 51 rotatable through means of a predetermined angle relative to perforations 50a, 50b, 50c, 50d respectively at the position of the optical axis of each lens which are provided at a first shooting position through a fourth shooting position, in connection with which the perforations (50a, 50c or 50b and 50d) of the opposite angle positions are simultaneously closed, and an independent light shielding plate 53 is provided so as to be rotatably disposed independently with respect to plate 52 at a position of the rotary shaft 51 so as to selectively close one of the perforations 50a, 50b, 50c, 50d is and both the light shielding plates 52 and 53 are reciprocably pivoted or intermittently rotated so as to produce the condition of a one frame aperture, a two frame aperture or entire frame aperture.
However, in the case of the one frame aperture or the two frame aperture, it is necessary to shift the aperture position for each shooting, but, in the frame shooting device of the foregoing construction, the necessary transfer mechanism for shifting and displacing both the light shielding plates 52, 53 at a predetermined angle and in the predetermined direction becomes complicated, and a number of component parts is increased which results in manufacturing, cost, and functional or operational problems.